


Vice Principal Luna: Cyberslut

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cybersex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Other, Pubic Hair, Showers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Celestia has been acting slutty again, and it's got Luna annoyed--she doesn't even share! Well obviously there's only one way to respond to that: cuff her to the bed and make her watch while you masturbate with strangers on the internet. So Luna does that. It's a good time.





	Vice Principal Luna: Cyberslut

The hot water beat down hard, massaging Luna's shoulders as she lathered her body with fragrant soap. She loved showers. She rubbed the soap over her arms, her shoulders, and down. She spent a longer time than she really needed to soaping up her chest, for a full minute she stood there, eyes closed, fondling her large breasts. Then it was time to go lower. Her hands ran over the smooth skin of her belly and thighs. Then she reached for a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed out a single drop onto her finger, which she then worked into her neatly trimmed bush. She resisted the urge to play with herself, though she thought of the shower head, remembering the many screams it had gotten out of her.

As much as she enjoyed showers as a time to appreciate her body, they were much more than that. They were a time to relax. She just liked the feeling of the hot water running over her. It filled the air with a hissing white noise. It was almost enough to drown out the banging sound her sister's bed was making on the other side of the wall. Almost. She sighed. At least whatever guy Celestia had brought home would probably be gone by the time she got out. She couldn't hear her moans over the shower, so there wasn't any to gauge how close her sister was, but she never took too long. That woman was so cock hungry that one night stands were too much of a commitment. She mimed a showwoman, "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the rare  _one hour stand_." Luna was a very sarcastic woman. Even if she would be forced to admit that she was not in much a position to criticize her sister's habits if someone asked, at least she had a sense of dignity. Celestia on the other hand was the reason there were laws against public nudity.

But anyway.

She finished showering and toweled herself off. As she was doing that Celestia burst in, as naked as she was. She planted herself on the toilet and started pissing loudly. Her ass was the same color as the porcelain—Luna had never been able to figure out what to do with that fact, but it haunted her. But Luna paid no heed to the invasion of privacy, they had no secrets.

Luna had often thought during meetings with the school counselors that their relationship was actually pretty impressive, a shining example of care and trust, despite some long fucking odds. She was proud that, aside from the incest, they could be such a model to their students.

"So how was he?" Luna asked. She turned to look at Celestia, who was wiping something off her thigh with a square of toilet paper. Her tits were red from slapping.

"He was pretty good. Had a good girth, and he knew how to use it." Celestia paused and smacked her tongue a few times. "Needs to work on his diet, though."

Luna nodded. She knew all too well the disappointment of a bitter load. "Well, if he wasn't bad, did you bother to get his name so I can get a piece of him?"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "I said good, not great." She couldn't help adding a tease, "And really? Trying to steal my man? And not even a great one. When did my little sister get to be such a slut?"

" _I'm_  the slut?" Luna, who had been taking a butt plug out of a drawer as they were talking spun around. "And this is coming from the one who's such a whore she waits until after she fucks a guy to decide if she's going to bother finding out who he is. Honestly." She finished lubing up and slowly slid the plug in, letting out a small gasp when she reached the stem and her asshole sucked it in.

Celestia had seen that it was one of their smaller ones. "Pussy," she whispered.

"I swear to God, if you keep that up I'm going to pee on you."

Celestia cackled.

Luna wrapped herself in a thick, fluffy bathrobe. She left and walked to her bedroom in enough of a huff that she knew Celestia wouldn't be able to resist following her. And she did, she took the bait.

"You're not actually upset, are you?" Celestia asked.

"Of course not," Luna said, pulling her sister into a hug. She lovingly squeezed her butt. She looked into her sister's eyes. A cheeky smile spread over her face as the handcuff snapped shut around Celestia's wrist. Before Celestia had a chance to realize what was going on, she was on her knees, attached by both arms to Luna's bed. "But I need to have some fun too." She retrieved a ball gag from her desk.

"Ohh, feeling kinky? What do you have planned for me?" She opened her mouth to accept the gag. Luna placed it in her mouth, and tightened the strap around her head.

For a second, Luna considered adding a blindfold, but she decided not to. That wasn't quite what she was going for. She was going to do something far worse.

She leaned in close, a wicked grin on her face. "I'm going to torture you in the worst way possible," she said. "You are going to be here, unable to move, unable—"she traced a circle on Celestia's belly with her finger"—to touch yourself. While I," she walked over to her desk, "find somebody on the internet to cyber with."

"MMMMmmmmh mmmmnmnnnnm!" Celestia thrashed at her restraints, eyes wild. It was Luna's turn to laugh.

She sat down at her computer. She checked the position of her camera to make sure Celestia was out of the shot.

Luna fired up what had recently become her favorite website. Who would she be matched with tonight? she wondered, rubbing her thigh.

The first click showed her a pair of teenage girls. Next, she clicked. A young boy; pass, Luna was into some pretty messed up shit, but not  _that_  messed up. The third person had promise: a nice looking guy—forget the internet, Luna was ready to fuck him in real life—already down to his underwear.

"Hey there~" she typed.

"I'm gay, sorry," he replied, and left the chatroom.

"Of course you are," Luna grumbled. But there was nothing else to do but keep trying.

The next guy was already masturbating when she connected with him. She gave him a pass too. If she was going to show herself off to strangers, she at least wanted them to really appreciate her. She knew what she had, her tits were something to admire, and she wanted someone who would put in the effort to do that.

She rejected three more people; she had  _some_  standards, even if they were low.

At last someone really promising came up. He was a decent looking guy, body on the bright side of salmon, well toned. His clothes, an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers, told Luna just what he was after tonight.

He was the first to talk. "A/S/L?"

Luna made a show of reading his message, fluttering her eyelashes as she did it. She thought for a moment and typed out a response: "A: 34. L: wouldn't you like to know. S:" She didn't type anything for the last question; he could see her. But to emphasize things, she opened her robe partway, revealing the left side of her chest. She cupped her breast in her hand. She hefted it and gently squeezed it a few times, before bowing her head to kiss and lick her navy blue nipple. She typed, one handed, "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded. Even through the screen she could see a hungry look in his eyes, she could feel him undressing her in his mind. She obliged him and let the robe slip off of her shoulders, and pulled her arms from the sleeves, leaving her topless.

She leaned back in her chair, watching his reaction, and basking in his admiration. She could see his boner growing, straining against the fabric of his underwear.

"Show it to me," she typed, and pointed at his crotch. In a flash he had flung the boxers away, letting his stiff prick stand free. It twitched with his heartbeat. He was clean shaven—that was rare—and she had a clear view of his balls hanging loose below his shaft. And what a shaft it was. Long, and pink like the rest of him, darkening at the head. It looked delicious. Luna had already been a little wet from anticipation, but she imagined all the things she would have liked to do with that cock, she felt herself getting downright soaked. She was going to need another shower. But it was worth it to imagine the slight give of the hot flesh as she squeezed it in her hand, the sweaty, salty taste it would have as she licked and slurped at it, and everything, absolutely everything about pinning him down, forcing him flat on his back and riding him. She squirmed in her seat; her pussy ached for any kind of touch as she imagined plunging his cock deep into it—she would lower herself forcefully, thrusting him into her like a knife, his head leaving a wake of pleasure as it dragged up along the walls of her pussy, halting suddenly as her as smacked against his thighs.

She took a deep breath, trying to focus. She looked at him. There was hunger and lust in his eyes too. She had no doubt that he was also imagining what she could make him feel. She could almost see his fantasies of thrusting, parting her lips, forcing a cry out of her—if it wasn't muffled by the same penis that caused it. Her point was, she realized she had better let him enjoy himself too.

She complimented him on his dick. She said the words out loud too. He thought she was just mouthing them to flatter him, it was really to make sure Celestia knew what a catch she'd found. The sound of her sister complaining through her gag in response was music to her ears.

"So, big boy, what do you want to see next?" she sent as her next message. She admired his abs as she waited for an answer.

"You're direct. I like that," he replied. "Why don't we both get naked? You don't look like you've got anything to hide." As a followup, he took his shirt off.

Luna stood up for her turn. She slipped a hand between her legs as she let the rest of her robe fall away. Just to be cheeky. Out of sight, she dipped the tip of her finger in herself. She planted her other hand on her ass, and then dragged that damp finger up and across her body. Through her pubes, across her belly, and between her tits, letting her hand come to a rest on her shoulder, one boob spilling out the crook of her elbow. Then, swaying her hips, she turned around, planted her feet wide and bent over for him. She reached back and spread her ass cheeks to show him the shiny base of her butt plug. She stuck her tongue out at Celestia while she was turned.

She faced him again, and sat down, legs wide. Despite being completely exposed, she held herself tall in her seat, imperiously. She leaned forward to type: "impressed?"

His jaw was hanging open—no way he had been expecting anything this good trolling around for nudes. Luna was a kind mistress. She saw his hand moving to clutch his penis, though he looked about ready to blow without even touching it.

She wanted to see if she could get him to. "Stop," she said. "Don't touch yourself. That's my job."

He hesitated, but dropped his hand with effort.

she tapped out a message with one hand—and talked out loud, because why not—"I do wish you were here. I want to do so much to that big dick of yours." While she was doing that her other hand picked up a dildo off her desk. She brought it slowly to her mouth, keeping her eyes locked with his. She kissed the tip, ran her tongue up and down its length a few times. Then, abruptly, she wrapped a finger around the base, and shoved the whole thing down her throat.

It had the effect she wanted. He started in surprise; his cock twitched and cum started dribbling out. He flailed around a bit, caught off guard. His hands went out in front of him to catch the stream of semen.

Luna winked at him, the dildo still in her mouth. She reached forward and forcefully tapped her keyboard to send the last message she had typed: "Now be a good boy and eat it ;)"

He stopped for a moment when he saw that. He reached for his keyboard and stopped, realizing his hands were covered in cum. She saw him stick his elbow out, and then he disconnected. Luna was very disappointed.  _How dare he disobey her?_  she thought. But there was nothing she could do. She decided to take a break and torment Celestia more directly for a little bit.

She pulled the dildo from her throat, got up and walked over to her bed. She put her hand on Celestia's jaw and tilted her head up towards her. "Did you get a good look at all that? I had a real beaut of a guy. He had a real big cock. It was a shame you couldn't see it. I know you would have loved to suck on it. In fact, why don't see just how jealous you were?" She reached down and stuck a pair of fingers in her sister's bald cunt. They came out slick and slimy.

"Oh, that's right," Luna said, remembering that her sister had just gotten fucked a little while ago. She rubbed the mixture of Celestia's juices and...somebody's semen between her fingers. "Oh well," she licked the fingers clean.

Celestia gurgled, and a long strand of drool spilled out from behind her gag.

"Don't be gross," Luna said, and smacked her tits. She went back to her computer. She hadn't let on how disappointed she was with the guy who'd just left. He had come way to fast, and hadn't even obeyed her when she told him to taste himself. Men were always so fucking weird about that. Always saying it was gay or something. She ate her own pussy juice all the time, but that didn't make her a lesbian. She did admit that she did like sex with other women a bit to much to call herself straight, though. Oh well, more sex for her.

Luna was horny. That was the point. She had barely gotten a chance to touch herself. She returned to her power stance in the chair before she resumed chatting. She loved being like this, sitting like a queen, naked as a whore.

It was a big, burly guy who came up first. That was good enough for her. "Hey handsome <3" she said. "I'd sure like to fuck you. You down?"

He looked her up and down, and grinned. "You'd look good bent over my kitchen table. Come over some time. I'll fill that ass of yours up."

Luna giggled. "Well, my ass is full at the moment, I'm afraid. But my other holes are fair game. Which one do you want first and why is it my pussy?" She threw her legs up to give him a better view."

"I like my bitches with a little hair on em," he replied.

Luna answered by taking a dildo off her desk—not her face fucking dildo, another one—and rubbing it lengthwise against her labia a few times, before turning it and sliding it in. She moaned as she did so. This is what she had been waiting for. It might not have been quite as good as the real thing, but at least she had this guy to help her pretend it was.

She pumped it with one hand, with the other, "You'd fuck me like this, huh? Spread my legs and dive into my wet pussy."

The conversation trailed off after that, because he started jacking himself off.

Luna could go along with that. She was pent up and ready to cum. She played with her boobs a little, pinching her hard nipples—an old favorite of hers. But that wasn't moving her along fast enough for tonight. She wanted to put a show on, she had a audience after all. If people were going to spend time (and semen) jacking off to The Sexiest Woman in the World, then she ought to live up to the title. But it was going to take some good timing to get what she had planned. So she apologized to her boobs, and left them for some heavier duty stimulation.

She switched hands on the dildo she was fucking herself with cause her arm was getting tired. With her now free hand she picked up a vibrator off her desk (she had a lot of sex toys, they wouldn't all fit in the drawers, okay). The pink one, old faithful. She switched it on and applied its familiar buzz to her clit. Her toes curled from the intense almost shockwave of pleasure it produced. "Fuuu—uh—ck," she whimpered.

Her watcher's arm was a blur. Even through the pumping of the dildo and the buzzing of the vibrator, she could feel his eyes locked on her cunt. That was a kind of pleasure you just couldn't get from toys. Even the most brutal fucking machine—and she and Celestia had tried them all—didn't make you feel like as slutty as just rubbing one out while somebody watched. She raised her hips. Hoping he could see something of her butthole, of her cum leaking from her pussy, pulled out by the action of the dildo, and running down into her ass crack. She could feel it well enough.

And she looked at him. And she saw his lust showing clearly in his eyes. He did not want to have sex with her. He did not want to make love to her. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to use her. She was only a piece of meat in his eyes, a warm thing to shove his dick in and wrap around his body. He was not wrong. The only thing he was wrong about was that he thought that way about her more than she thought that way about him.

The truth was that he was her toy, just as much as the vibrator or dildo. She would use him however she pleased. If they were together, if they were together... She had her legs raised in the air and was looking at him between her thighs. She would wrap those thighs tight around his head. His beard would feel scratchy against the soft flesh down there as he ate her out. That thick cock of his she would ride through the whole night. Every drop of sperm he had she would squeeze out of him, fill her womb to the brim.

He would worship her, his goddess. Every part of his body he would give to every part of hers. He would give her his lips and tongue: they would dance with hers, pulled into her holy mouth. Then he would give them to her breasts, suckling like the baby he was compared to her. He would suck on her fingers and toes. Finally she would allow him to bring them to the sacred place, at the confluence of her thighs. He would apply there all he had learned. Sucking on her clit until his lips were worn away. Letting his tongue vanish into the deeps of her vagina of anus.

She would take his hands and fingers. They would caress her face, admiring her beauty. Her heavy breasts they would lift and squeeze. Treasures they would press into her own palms. Then they too would go to the dark places below her belly. His fingers would walk miles spidering along her legs. Up and down the gentle tickles would go. Til at last they went to the soft forest of hair that adorned her. The hairy knuckles would brush her. Pairs would part her lips, or dart up, inside, where her grip would not let them go again. Outside they were nothing, in there, they were the instruments of her pleasure they were destined to be. With relaxation and lubrication whole hands and arms would follow the fingers. Given up to fill the void within her.

And then at last, the penis. The only part of him that had any worth in its own right. It would find its pleasure in hers. She would anoint it first with her saliva. Her mouth would close around it: only a shadow of what was to come. Her tongue would learn it; every curve would be known to her. But she would deny it there its mission. Taking it in her hand, she would guide it downward, to one of her two temples. There was the first, already served by mouth and hands, or the second, the secret place in the valley of her buttocks. Her whim would decide where it went. In either place it would burrow deep, his flesh disappearing into her flesh, parting walls of flesh. And in erh it would release its burden. His seed, his essence would flood inside her, warming her with a heat irreplaceable. In that moment, he would know pleasure, as would she. He would know the pleasure of pleasing her, as well as that which she granted him. But her pleasure would be far greater as he gave himself up inside her. His thick cock with its head plump like a mushroom would not remain so. In the secret depths of her cunt, of her ass, it would shrivel and shrink: her last toll.

And everything, the mouth, the hands, the cock, would light a fire in her. Her back would arch, her loins would ache. And when he was done, she would cum. All he had given her would turn to white-hot pleasure in the divine forges inside her.

Her leg shook. Was she actually on top of him, or just imagining it? Luna couldn't remember. She did remember the finale she wanted, her orgasm built. Her hand left the dildo in her for a painful moment. SHe grabbed the other dildo, that she had been using earlier. She practically dropped it into her mouth. Her well trained throat muscles pulled it down. It plunged until the molded balls at the end caught on the rim of her rounded lips. As quickly as she could manage, she took up fucking herself again.

Her mouth and throat were full. Her ass was full. Her pussy was full, and the fullness in motion. Vibration suffused her. It was time. She looked at him one last time with wild, watery eyes. He had paused his stroking to watch, parting walls of flesh. And in her it would release its burden. His seed, his essence would flood inside her, warming her with a heat irreplaceable. In that moment, he would know pleasure, as would she. He would know the pleasure of pleasing her, as well as that which she granted him. But her pleasure would be far greater as he gave himself up inside her. His thick cock with its head plump like a mushroom would not remain so. In the secret depths of her cunt, of her ass, it would shrivel and shrink: her last toll.

She would have screamed, if her mouth hadn't been full. The moan that made it through the dildo was still plenty loud, though. Her hips bucked, and her legs pulled up and together. The sudden motion sent the vibrator flying, and her hand rubbed her clit desperately to compensate. When her dildo was not being squeezed by the contracting walls of her pussy—whose motion, it felt like, also was making her put plug thrash around inside her ass—surged along more easily than ever, as an influx of juices all but flooded her. She wanted to gasp for air, but her mouth remained blocked. Tears streamed down her face, and she finally fell out of her chair. Her body pulled itself into the fetal position. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through, carried on the rippling of her muscles. Until her clit, which her fingers were still dancing on suddenly became hypersensitive, all touch becoming painful. Her hand flew away from there, and tore the dildo from her mouth. She gasped and wheezed, gulping down air.

She pulled herself back up. Giving the guy a last look at her face, now streaked with mascara. She blew a kiss at him, and closed the page. She collapsed back onto the floor and lay there for a while, chest heaving. The trick with the dildo in her mouth was a bit of a dangerous move, but boy did it make her thrash. When the last of the orgasm faded, along with the effect of what she had done to herself to get it. She stood up.

She walked over to Celestia, who had been watching her closely the whole time. Luna unlocked her handcuffs, and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Did you have fun?" Luna asked.

"No," Celestia said. "You were doing so much and I couldn't even rub my nipples."

Luna giggled, "You do like your nipples. But now you know how I feel about the guys your always bringing over. You use them up, and they're gone before I can get anything."

Celestia put her arms on Luna's shoulder. "I don't think any guy has enough in him to satisfy both of us."

"You're probably right," Luna said. She pulled her sister into a hug. "So it's a good thing we have each other. Because I know you'll take care of me. Speaking of which, I'd say I'm about ready for round two." She kissed her sister deeply, and they fell onto her bed together. And they fucked all night long.


End file.
